Hello
by Qu1ntus5
Summary: Starco. Marco is visited by an old friend after eight years.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs. the Forces of Evil._**

* * *

It was 8 in the morning. At the house of 24-year old Marco Diaz, he was sleeping peacefully on his bed in his room.

That is until suddenly, a knocking was heard from the house door. Marco had then woken up, gotten up, and walked toward the door. The knocking persisted. He slightly hurried up. "Okay, okay, I'm coming..." He said, rubbing his eyes.

He got to the door, gripped the doorknob, and twisted it, opening the door.

"I swear, whoever had the gall to wake me up at this..." He trailed off as his vision cleared, and he stopped speaking in shock.

"Hey Marco."

 _Hello, it's me._

 _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_

 _To go over everything_ _._

He only stared at her. 24-year old Star Butterfly looked at him as she slightly smiled.

He wondered why would she reappear now.

Why would she, after eight years? There was no reason for her to return to Earth, after she returned to Mewni to begin her training and regime as queen.

Finally, he spoke.

"...Star? What are you doing here?"

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't much done healing._

"I came here to see you again, Marco. Is that too hard to ask?" Star said to him.

"But Star... you've been gone for eight years. A whole lot has changed." Marco said,

"I know."

It was then that Marco noticed his clothing, and he realized that he didn't exactly prepare for this unexpected visit.

"Wanna come in? Just let me get prepared." Marco said.

Star nodded.

"I'd like that."

 _Hello, can you hear me?_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

As Star sat on the couch, Marco went back upstairs and got himself bathed and changed.

He then came back after about ten minutes.

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom's back home, while dad's... he's gone." Marco somberly said, as Star went up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Marco."

Marco hugged her in return.

"It's okay. It's been four years since he passed."

She released him.

"Hey, remember all the good times we had when you were still here with us?"

"I sure do."

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet._

Later on they went out for coffee.

"So tell me Marco, how are things when I was gone?" Star asked him.

"Well, I finally got over my crush on Jackie when we started to hang out. As it turned out, she once felt the same for me." At that, Star felt a pang of jealousy on her heart.

"But, that's over and done for. She had gotten over me long before I did, and honestly, I'm actually glad. Now, she's began dating someone, and honestly, I feel very happy for her. She's really happy with him. She works as a skateboarding teacher now." Star smiled. Even then, she was happy that Jackie found someone.

"What about Janna?"

"You'd be surprised. She's now an award-winning singer." At that, Star's eyes widened. At that, Marco laughed.

"Didn't expect that one, did you?"

Star regained composure. "No, I sure as hell didn't."

"Now, for Ferguson and Alfonzo, they both went separately. Ferguson eventually manned up and lost a lot of weight, and now he's a racecar driver. Alfonzo went to serve in the military."

"Oskar?"

"Well I was wondering when he'd finally ditch that awful keytar. He did so two years since you were gone, and he realized that he does better when he does the violin, and when he doesn't sing. Now, he's one of the best violinists in the modern era." Star chuckled.

"I didn't expect him to finally let go of that keytar." Star said.

"Well, I won the bet with Jackie, so she had to pay me ten bucks."

Star laughed at that.

"What's up with Princess Pony Head now?"

"Ah, she's doing good. She's now the queen of her kingdom, after inheriting it from her dad."

"Well that's good. Tom?"

"Don't ever mention his name again."

"Okay... how about Ludo?"

'He eventually stopped when I became queen."

"That seems about right."

Eventually, they stopped at a park, and sat at a bench.

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

"What about you, Marco? What happened with you?" At that question, he grew silent.

Finally, after for a while, he spoke.

"Well, I did the best I could to get over your departure, so I turned to kung fu. For the first three years, I kept on improving and improving, and eventually, I got that black belt." Star smiled as she placed her hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Good for you. I'm glad you got that achievement." Star said. Marco turned to her and smiled before turning again to look at the ground.

"So, what happened after?" Star asked.

"Well, after dad passed, I decided to turn to writing."

"So, how'd that go?"

"Unexpectedly well, actually. Back about three years ago, I published my work, aptly named 'Adventures in Dimension-Traveling.'"

"Did you...?"

"Yeah... I based that novel from our daily adventures. Of course I had to change all of the names of our friends and enemies. It was a hit in the world. But so far, that was the only work I've published so far. I'm working on another one, but I've hit a block lately. Writer's block."

"Still... congrats Marco. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Star. But, there's something I have to say."

"What is it?"

"After I got my black belt, no matter what, you still left a void. I can still feel that void."

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

"I tried calling you, you know. So many times. So many freaking times that I lost count over the first four years. I stopped after dad died, and I never bothered with the mirror since." Marco said. That caused Star to look at him and gasp.

"You... you did?!" Star exclaimed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"If you called me for that long, and I didn't even realize it... oh my god, I'm so sorry Marco!"

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call, you never seem to be home_

The two looked away from each other as silence overtook their conversation.

Eventually, Star broke the silence again.

"Damn you mom... why did you do this?" Star said.

"What's up with your parents anyhow?"

"Both of them had passed away. Mom passed away about three and a half years ago. Dad died the year after."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. But still... I can't believe mom would do this. She never told me about that."

"What did she do?"

"She always checked the mirror. I think she deleted your missed calls and messages. When I checked the mirror myself, I only saw diplomatic messages and other stuff, but not yours."

"I'm sure she had good reasons. I mean, you're now queen of Mewni. I guess I'd only be a distraction."

"No Marco. You're not a distraction! Not to me you're not. You'd more or less be my motivation!"

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Listen Marco. You're not the only one who has that void."

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

"Y'know, when mom died, it was about two years after I finished my training and was crowned queen."

Marco only kept his silence.

"When I talked to her, I asked her if I can have you visit Mewni. It almost looked like that she had regretted about something, but her expression changed. She said that I can."

"So, immediately after that, I saw her health fading. The doctors tried all they could... but she... she... it was no use."

"Do you know... do you know... what her last words were to me, Marco?"

Marco still didn't speak.

"She said to me, 'Star, despite all those times that I was harsh, I've always loved you. Even if I'm gone, I'll always love you.' Then, she smiled and closed her eyes as her life faded."

Tears began to form.

"Even though I learned of what she did today, I still love her, because she cared for me regardless, and she's my mother after all. Mothers love their children no matter what."

"Anyways, her death was the time when the void in my heart began to form. I needed someone to be with, to comfort me in that time. I needed you, my best friend."

"I called you after that day. You didn't respond. I figured that you'd be busy on that day, so I tried again next day... and the next day... and the next... and it kept on going for so long. But I still didn't give up."

"But then, a year later, it happened again to dad. He's now gone as well, and I'm alone."

"I stopped calling you then."

Star was now crying.

"I broke your heart, Marco."

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

"No, Star."

She looked at him. She saw that he was now crying as well.

"I broke your heart, Star. I lost hope when dad died, but I didn't even know how much you're hurting as well. I may have lost dad, but you lost both your parents!"

"Marco, you didn't know anyway. You were so embittered in a way. Your reason was justifiable, but me? For four years I never even knew you called! I never even bothered to call or give you a message! There is so much I could've done! And had I at least tried to call you, we'd still be best friends."

"Star..."

"Marco, you don't deserve your heart to be broken, I do! Everything was my fault! I had every chance to undo the mistake I made, but I didn't, and I was so blissfully ignorant! And-" Star was then interrupted by Marco as he held her shoulders.

"Star, look at me."

And she did. She saw his eyes, those caring eyes that she had always been caught in for so long.

"Star, there's no point in beating yourself up over something we both couldn't have done. We both didn't know each other's pain, but we can fix that. Don't ever say that it's your fault Star. I had as much fault as you as well. It might as well have been an equal exchange."

"Marco..."

"Star, it's all in the past now. But we can always look to the future. We'd be best friends again, and we'd do all the adventures we've done together."

"We can?"

"We will."

He let go as he smiled, the tears drying from his face.

"Let's go home."

They arrived back at Marco's home.

They sat at a couch and turned away from each other.

The day brought back feelings both of them never thought would be back again.

The day of bonding, crying, sharing reawakened their love for each other. The unspoken feelings that they had before Star left, the ones that had disappeared before they even had a chance to work it out, it had been brought back.

Now, both knew what they needed to do.

They turned to each other, looked in each other's eyes, and they both slowly came closer.

Now they're extremely close, their noses almost touching each other. With one hand behind Star's head, Marco closed the distance as their lips met. He snaked his hand behind Star's waist to pull her closer to him to deepen the kiss, as Star moaned.

Star eventually used her tongue for entrance, to which Marco happily obliged, and he moaned. Their tongues met in a fierce dance as they continued kissing each other passionately.

They pulled away after a few minutes, both panting heavily.

"Change of venue?" Star asked.

"Yeah." Marco said.

He stood up and carried her up to the bedroom, and he promptly closed the door.

* * *

The sun shined on the bedroom window the next day, as Marco woke up. He felt an arm around his chest as he looked to see a sleeping Star next to him, naked like he was, both under the covers.

"Morning, Star." Marco said and smiled at her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning, Marco."

They both separately took a shower and changed clothes.

Marco frowned at the dimension portal that was open.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked her. She frowned.

"Sadly, I have to."

"Okay. Promise me that you'll visit me, okay?"

"Of course I will silly."

Marco smiled.

"Goodbye, Star." He said as he hugged her.

"Don't think of it as a goodbye, Marco. Think of it as a see you again." She said.

"Alright. See you soon, Star."

"See you soon, Marco." She said as they kissed once more. She then went into the portal back to Mewni.

* * *

On the next day, Marco was finishing up making nachos as he heard knocking on the door. He quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, I was just making nachos..."

"Nachos, eh? Haven't had them in a long time. Not since you made them, Marco." The voice shocked Marco.

"Star?! I thought you have duties as queen in Mewni? And why do you have two chests with you?" Marco asked in shock as he looked at her. Behind her are two personalized storage chests.

"What'd you think, Marco? I'm moving in with you!" Star happily exclaimed as this further shocked Marco.

"W-w-w-w-what?! H-h-h-how?! And don't you have a king?" Marco stuttered.

"Oh, right. You see, back in Mewni, I have this great friend of mine who has great skills in pretty much everything needed in a leader, something I don't truly had. Whenever I go to other dimensions, I usually leave my duties to her. Also, I'm not married."

"Aside from the obvious, why aren't you married?" He asked.

"It's because of you."

"How?"

"You showed me that women can be empowered. Queen Elizabeth proved it here. Joan of Arc proved it as well. I felt that I would have no one but you, so I fought for it. So, for the first time in the history of Mewni, there was no king in my reign. I changed up some laws that would leave things beneficial in Mewni."

Marco's eyes widened.

"Back on topic. I realized that I can't lose you again due to our mistakes, so I gave my crown to her, my friend, and I told her to simply rule as a right and just queen. She promised me on that, and she told me to be with the man I love. And now, I'm here. I'm here to stay with you."

Marco's tears fell as he smiled.

"Star... it may have been so long overdue, but I love you, so damn much."

"Marco, I love you too."

With that, they closed the distance between each other with a kiss. Marco held onto Star's waist as she held onto his neck as they deepened the kiss. They pulled away.

They both smiled at each other.

"Want some help with that?" Marco asked, pointing towards the two storage chests.

"Sure. Those nachos still hot? I haven't had them in ages." Star asked.

"Yup. C'mon, let's go inside." Marco said as they went inside the home.

He placed the chests down, and then went back to the kitchen to finish the nachos.

As Marco was finishing up making the nachos, he felt Star's arms around his abdomen, and her head on his neck. She smiled.

"You'll always be with me until the end right?" Star asked.

Marco smiled.

"Always."

* * *

 **AN: This is my second SVTFOE one-shot, and it's a songfic. Partial songfic, I know. This came into me one day as I decided to listen to 'Hello' by Adele. Also, I don't own 'Hello', by the way. I'm just borrowing the lyrics for this fic.**

 **So, please review, and I hope you all loved this one-shot I made.**

 **Until next time, everybody, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
